


We Know All The Right People

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/F, Urination, Voyeurism, it's not a big thing i'm tagging it jic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara and Shepard are happily married, and living together on the Citadel. But Shepard kind of wants more, and Liara...indulges her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know All The Right People

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the ending of ME3. It...doesn't really follow any of the endings, because they're all terrible. Anyways, this is like the most straight up porn thing I've written so it's probably not very good, but yeah. Here it is.

Shepard leaned back against a familiar white couch. Aria leaned over her, blowing smoke in her face. She said something, but Shepard couldn’t make out the words over the throbbing music coming from the club behind them. Suddenly, the muscular asari gripped her throat with one hand, the other unbuttoning her pants, slowly pulling down the zipper. Shepard closed her eyes, waiting for whatever Aria wanted to give her, when-

“Shepard!”

She woke with a start. Liara stood next to their bed, looking down at her wife. She had a cup of coffee in each hand, and an amused expression on her face. 

“I didn’t want to yell dear, but your alarm has been going off for over 20 minutes, and well, I don’t understand why you picked the most obnoxious sounding clock in the galaxy, but I refuse to listen to it for any longer than I absolutely have to.”

Shepard shut off the alarm, and graciously accepted the coffee, before saying “Sorry Liara, I didn’t hear it go off. Work yesterday must’ve taken more out of me than I thought.”

“It’s alright Shepard. Did you sleep well at least?”

A blush spread across Shepard’s face as she remembered her dream. It wasn’t the first time she had a sex dream about another person since bonding with Liara, but it was the first time it had been about someone she knew. Someone who, although she’d never say it out loud, she found very attractive. Shepard would never, ever cheat on Liara, but that didn’t mean she didn’t notice the way Aria pants clung to her thighs, or the way she smelled like gunpowder and, well, sex.

Liara stroked Shepard’s cheek, looking slightly concerned. She asked “Shepard? Is something wrong sweetheart?”

Shepard took a deep breath. Liara would see the dream the next time they melded anyways, so she might as well tell her now. “Liara…I dreamt about Aria last night.”

Her wife took a sip of her coffee. “Oh?”

“I don’t think it meant anything, really. I just…thought you should know. Y’know. Honesty and all that.”

Liara sat down next to Shepard on the bad, and stroked her thigh with the hand not holding her mug. “Shepard…I want you to be honest with me. Are you attracted to Aria?”

“I mean, kind of? I mean, she’s nowhere near as gorgeous as you honey, but she’s…”

“She’s Aria T’loak.”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

Liara took another sip of her coffee. Then she smiled, and turned to look her wife directly in the eyes.

“Do you want to sleep with Aria?”

Shepard nearly choked on her coffee. But much to her surprise, Liara didn’t look mad. She almost looked happy. She had the same look on her face that she got when she broke into a particularly secure communication network. She took another swig of her coffee, before nodding, and saying “Yeah, I think a part of me does. But I’d never cheat on you!”

Liara laughed. “I wasn’t suggesting that you would. In fact, this would be entirely with my permission.”

“Liara, what are you-“

“Do you have to go into the office today?”

“No, but I’m supposed to contact Esheel this afternoon to check on the status of the human refugees on Sur’Kesh.”

“Can it be post-poned?”

“Yeah, it’s just a follow up, but why, Liara, what do you want?”

“I think it’s been a while since we visited Omega, don’t you agree?”

A few hours and a few thousand credits later, and the pair arrived at the Omega docking station. Liara stepped out of the private ship first, taking in the view of the city. 

“My God, it looks like it was barely touched by the war. Aria’s really done an amazing job here, rebuilding her city.”

Shepard climbed out of the ship after her, and put her arm around the asari’s waist. “Yeah, she’s really something.”

Liara just shot a knowing glance at her wife, before pulling the tall woman down for a kiss. When they separated, Liara took Shepard’s hand, and they began walking towards Omega

Shepard couldn’t think of the last time Liara had been this excited. To people who didn’t know Liara, she probably just seemed like her regular, quiet, sweet but also vaguely menacing self. But Shepard knew. She could see the way her pupils dilated, could feel her biotics begin to crackle just slightly.

They brushed past Aria’s guards with barely a nod in their direction, before sitting down on the couch. Aria stood barely two feet away from them, looking out at the club through the window above her couch. A cigarette was held loosely between two fingers. She observed the patrons below her for another minute, before turning to face her guests.

“Shepard. Liara. My favourite domestics. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Shepard looked over at Liara, raising an eyebrow at her. On the flight over, Liara had given her the basic details of her plan. They were going to preposition Aria. However, she refused to say what her part in this plan was. She’d merely whispered that Shepard would find out, before she’d pulled her in for a messy kiss. 

So now here they were. Liara faced Aria, before telling her “Aria, Shepard finds you very attractive.”

Aria, now settled in on her couch, took a drag on her cigarette, before responding with “You don’t say.”

“She wishes to have sex with you, Aria.”

Although her voice remained steady, and her expression calm, Liara’s cheeks had taken on a slight purple blush. Aria raised an eyebrow at her, saying “That’s not a surprise. Most people do. Power is irresistible to people.” She took another drag on her cigarette, before adding, “You’d think the Shadow Broker would know that.”

Liara smiled at her. “I’m aware of the effect power has on people, sexually or otherwise. That’s not what we’re here to discuss.”

“Then enlighten me.”

The asari glanced at her wife. Shepard took a deep breath, and nodded at Liara, who turned back to face Aria. Aria gave an exaggerated sigh, and motioned for Liara to get on with it.

“If you’re interested, and I assume you are based on the way you’ve been watching me and my wife since we got here, we would like to have sex you. Well. Shepard would like to have sex with you. I-“ She smiled quickly at her wife, before finishing with, “-I have always been interested in the idea of simply watching.”

Aria laughed. “Really? I’m completely shocked that you of all people would have voyeuristic tendencies.” She dropped her cigarette to the ground, stamping it out.

Shepard spoke now. “Cut the shit, Aria. What do you think of the…offer?”

Aria lit another cigarette, and blew smoke in Shepard’s direction. The memory of her dream caused her to turn red again, and Aria grinned at her. “I have to admit, I never would’ve expected this from you too. But fuck it. I don’t see why not.”

Together, they left Afterlife, taking a hidden back exit. They walked in silence together to Aria’s private apartment. 

The apartment was exactly what one would have expected. It was dark, and sleek – almost dangerous. It had enough nude photos hung up to put Joker’s bunk back on the first Normandy to shame. Aria poured them all a glass of something she insisted was the finest asari alcohol money could buy, before leading the couple to her bedroom. 

Shepard couldn’t tell if she was nervous or just really turned on. The bedroom was stark – everything was grey, black, or red. Liara and Shepard sat down on a small leather couch, while Aria sat down on her large bed, crossing her legs. They had all left their outerwear in the kitchen, so Aria’s broad shoulders were on display. She looked…powerful.

“So before we do this, I have some rules.”

Liara and Shepard both said “Of course you do” at the same time, before Aria continued.

“First thing, I’m on top. I don’t know how you are normally Shepard, but tonight, you are definitely a sub. I’m not gonna be too rough with you, but if you want me to stop, I’ll stop. You guys ever have to use a safeword?”

Shepard blushed. “Uh, normally, we use Vancouver.”

Aria raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t comment on it. “Okay. Vancouver it is. Next thing, if you-“ She pointed at Liara, “-are gonna watch, and I assume you mean watch and get off, you’re going to be nude.”

“Of course.” said Liara, and she began undoing the clasps of her top. Aria walked over to Shepard and lifted her off the couch, before shoving her down on the bed. As Shepard lay on her back, feeling her thighs clench, Aria climbed onto the bed, straddling her. The pirate queen began unbuttoning her shirt.

“This is going to be fun.”

Minutes later, Shepard was completely naked. She was still on her back on the bed, but Aria was no longer kneeling above her, but standing. Her shoes had been discarded long ago, pulled off by Shepard, and her shirt had been removed only a second before, revealing dark purple nipples. She looked down on Shepard, as she slowly began pulling her pants down past her hips. She wasn’t wearing underwear.

Liara had undressed herself, and now looked totally relaxed on the couch, her legs spread. She wasn’t touching her azure, but she was anxiously rubbing her thighs.

Shepard looked up at Aria. The asari was now completely nude, and as she worked her feet out of her pants – this was clearly something she’d done before while standing on a bed – Shepard found herself moving her hands towards her own pussy. Until she was hit by a biotic flare.

Aria knelt down again, and grabbed Shepard’s wrists. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Shepard just shook her head. “That’s right, I didn’t.” Aria lifted Shepard’s wrists with one hand, and turned back to face Liara. 

“Do me a favour Liara, and toss me the thing of black rope in the drawer? The one in the table beside you.”

“Of course, Aria.”

She tossed the rope to the other asari, who quickly tying Shepard’s wrists to the headboard. Aria shook her head at Shepard. “Alright, here’s another rule for tonight. You don’t cum – hell, I don’t even TRY to make you cum – until I have. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good.”

Aria crawled up the bed. She leaned down and kissed Shepard, violently. Shepard could taste blood, and she knew it was on her own. She wasn’t sure Aria could bleed. They separated, and Aria made her way further up the bed, until her azure was only inches away from Shepard’s mouth.

“Fuck me, Shepard.”

As Shepard arched up, tonguing at every part of Aria’s azure, Liara began paying attention to her own. She wouldn’t cum to this. This was all about Aria – there was no sensuality, no passion. While the sight of the queen of Omega gritting her teeth while her wife licked at Aria’s clit was certainly attractive, Liara wasn’t incredibly stimulated by it. No, she’d wait until Shepard had her turn.

Aria pressed her azure closer to Shepard’s mouth. She could feel her climax coming closer. She wasn’t going to meld with Shepard – that felt too personal, especially with Shepard’s wife watching. But she didn’t need to meld to cum. Shepard viciously lapped at her clit, pausing only occasionally to penetrate Aria with her tongue. Then, with a loud “FUCK” Aria came, spilling over Shepard’s face. When her orgasm subsided, she removed herself from Shepard’s face, and sat on her chest, her now dripping azure hovering over Shepard’s bare skin.

Shepard glanced over at Liara, whose pupils were now fully dilated. The sight of her wife with blood and cum smeared around her mouth did more for Liara than she would’ve expected. They smiled at each other, quickly, before they both went back to watching Aria.

“Tell me, Shepard, do you need to cum? I can see you squirming in your wrist restraints – I bet it’s gonna be fun explaining rope burns to the rest of the council, huh?”

Shepard glared up at her. Aria just smirked. “Or maybe, you like it, the humiliation. Do you like knowing that other people know you’ve been fucked, Shepard? Does it turn you on?”

“Will you just fuck me already?”

The sound of the slap that followed echoed. Aria glared at Shepard. “Try again, Shepard.”

“…fuck me, Aria.”

Aria raised her hand.

“Oh for…PLEASE fuck me, Aria.”

Aria lowered her hand. “Was that so hard?” she asked, before moving to the end of the bed. Then she paused. “Actually, here’s the thing. If you’re going to cum, I’m going to have to cum again.”

Aria climbed off the bed, and walked over to one of the bedside tables. Even while doing simple things, she was majestic. She was all lean muscle – not as bulky as Shepard, but far more muscular than Liara. She picked an elaborate looking dildo off of the table, and inserted one part of it inside herself, before walking back to the bed.

She climbed over Shepard, and spread her legs apart. Before inserting herself, she hit what Shepard assumed was a button on the underside of the toy, causing it to vibrate slightly. Then, finally, she slowly inserted herself into Shepard.

Shepard knew it wouldn’t take long for her to finish. Glancing over at Liara, who had her eyes partially shut as she slowly stroked her azure, she guessed it wouldn’t take long for her to finish either.  
Liara had begun to regret how much of the alcohol she’d drunk…and the drinks she may have had on the ship. She ignored how full her bladder felt, and focused on her pleasure. 

The combination of the penetration, the vibration and just…Aria, proved to be almost overpowering for Shepard. Aria was barely even touching the human woman’s clit, but she could feel each thrust bringing her closer to orgasm. Then, without warning, Aria slowed her strokes.

“What the fuck?”

Aria just laughed and shook her head, before saying “What’s wrong, Shepard?”

Shepard groaned. “Aria, come on, please.”

Aria stopped for a moment. The vibrations from the toy continued, teasing Shepard. Then she continued, picking up pace again. “Well, since you said PLEASE.”

Liara knew Shepard wouldn’t last much longer – her groans were getting louder, which always meant she was getting close. Liara picked up her own pace – even if she couldn’t meld with her wife, she still wanted them to cum at the same time, or at least close to it.

Then, with one particularly hard thrust, Shepard came, yelling, and writhing in her restraints. Liara came moments later, pushed over the edge by watching Shepard. She relaxed completely, and a trickle, then a stream, of urine came out. She sighed, and sunk back in the leather. This couldn’t be the first time someone had peed on Aria’s furniture.

Aria glanced back at Liara, and laughed. “I swear, that booze always makes me piss like a Salarian,” she said, before turning back to Shepard. A few more thrusts, and she was finished, for the second time that evening. Then, she collapsed on top of Shepard, completely spent. They all stayed like that for a few minutes, Liara relaxed on the couch, too spent to care about the puddle beneath her, Shepard on the bed, Aria on top of her.

Then, Aria removed herself from Shepard. Dildo still between her legs, she sat up on the bed.

“Well, that was certainly fun.”

A groaned “Yeah…” came from Shepard. Aria turned to look at Liara. “I will, of course, be billing you for any damage to the couch.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Aria nodded. “Alright then. You’re both welcome to stay the night, guest bedrooms are down the hall.”

The couple gathered up their clothing from the floor, and went to leave, before Aria stopped them again. “Make sure I let you out in the morning, okay? Wouldn’t want someone else to notice the door to the place.”

After they had both agreed, and said good night to Aria, they walked down the hall.

“This is like the world’s shortest walk of shame.”

“Do humans often feel shame after climaxing? You never seem to.”

Shepard laughed and shook her head. They went into one of the bedrooms, and after Shepard had shut the door, collapsed on the bed without ever turning on the lights.

“I love you, Liara.”

“I love you too.”

“…I can’t believe you pissed on her couch.”

Liara just laughed quietly, before they both fell asleep.


End file.
